Wanted Characters
the little mermaid . ** king triton . ** ariel's sisters . ** sebastian . * pirates of the caribbean . ** jack sparrow . * frozen . ** elsa . ** olaf . ** kristoff . * alice in wonderland . ** bandersnatch . ** mad hatter . ** absolem . ** dormouse . ** the red queen / queen of hearts . * cinderella . ** gus gus . ** tremaine sisters . ** step mother . ** cinderella . * one hundred & one dalmatians . ** pongo . ** perdita . * snow white & the seven dwarfs / & rose red . ** the huntsman . ** the dwarves . * little red riding hood . ** the woodsman . * hansel & gretel . ** the witch . * bambi . ** flower . ** thumper's sisters. * robin hood . ** maid marian . * tangled . ** flynn rider . ** pascal . * treasure planet . * the wizard of oz / oz the great and powerful / wicked . ** oz . ** glinda . * the sword in the stone . * the quest for camelot . * fantasia / fantasia 2000 . * beauty & the beast . ** adam / beast . * a midsummer night’s dream . * nightmare before christmas . ** jack skellington . ** oogie boogie . * hocus pocus . ** mary sanderson . ** dani dennison . ** billy butcherson . * corpse bride . ** victor van dort . * rise of the guardians . * hercules . * greek myth . ** zeus * sleeping beauty / maleficent . * the black cauldron . * romeo & juliet . * how to train your dragon . * tinkerbell & disney fairies . * peter pan . * the princess and the frog . * spirited away . * dracula . * carmilla . * coraline . * the legend of sleepy hollow . * interview with the vampire . * hamlet . * the lion king . * the dark crystal . * atlantis : the lost empire . * egyptian myth . * tarzan . * the jungle book . * ponyo . * the snow queen . * aladdin . * ali baba & the forty thieves . * the hunchback of notre dame . * the picture of dorian gray . * the phantom of the opera . * brother bear . * pinocchio . * tuck everlasting . * into the woods . * dumbo . * jack & the beanstalk . * the ugly duckling . * mary poppins . * thumbelina . * mulan . * swan lake . * enchanted . * the nutcracker / and the four realms . * the princess / prince & the pauper . * the twelve dancing princesses . * giselle . * the emperor’s new groove / new clothes . * the road to el dorado . * puss in boots . * the chronicles of narnia . * moana . * goldilocks and the three bears . * sinbad : legend of the seven seas . * the three musketeers . * macbeth . * brave . * princess mononoke . * howl’s moving castle . * my neighbor totoro . * the secret world of arrietty . * kiki's delivery service . * frankenstein . * the strange case of dr. jekyll & mr. hyde .